


On Reverse

by drarryprodigy (artisticprodigy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom!Harry, DTH 2019, Draco Tops Harry 2019, DractoTopsHarry2019, Feminine Harry, M/M, NSFW Art, Praise Kink, Short One Shot, Slightly Feminine Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, pet kink, slight pet kink, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticprodigy/pseuds/drarryprodigy
Summary: Draco wanted to try a new position for their next love making. It was Hot and Sexy.





	On Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** On Reverse  
>  **Author/Artist:** drarryProdigy (ArtisticProdigy)  
>  **Prompt:** #15  
>  **Summary:** Draco wanted to try a new position for their next love making. It was Hot and Sexy.  
>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Warning(s):** None.  
>  **Word Count:** ~1000  
>  **Author's Notes:** It is here!! Another work of mine!! First, I would like to thank my Beta, BrandonStrayne from Drarry Discord group, you, are a lifesaver. God, I almost thought I would be late again because I don't have a beta while I'm already biting my arse for getting the art done. But hey! I got the fic Beta-ed and I was so happy I thought I was about to cry. So, thank you again for my wonderful Beta.  
> Now onto the fic itself. This is actually prompted by me as well. At first I was about to choose someone else's prompt, because last year Art prompts are like... BAM. Almost gone. Taken. So, I thought to give out some Art prompts if anyone interested and left it for a few days when prompt taking is open. I checked when the day of claiming is nearing the end, and decided to choose my own. I like the idea I had and no one is doing it. So I was like "Eh. Let's do it then."  
> //And excuse the bad summary. I have no idea what to say for a smut only wink wink yeah?

A hand reached out to the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door to a bedroom. Dark, but it was softly illuminated by the white and red candles on every surface, like tables and desks. The huge windows were covered up with thin, white silk curtains, showing a blurry image of a garden, forested area and the bright moonlight.  
The room was carpeted in dark brown and on it was a bed with a massive size that could fit up to four people. Its sheets were the colour green and he could hear an echo from the past that said it matched his eyes.

Harry took a step into the room nervously. Looking down at his feet, not wanting to look up at the figure that he knew was waiting for him on the bed. He could feel those grey eyes scanning him up and down, silently appreciating the clothes he was wearing right now.  
He had on a thin green gown that reached only to the bottom of his buttocks and it made him look and feel like a girl. But that wasn’t a problem for either of them. It looked wonderful.

“Come,” Draco commanded as he reached out a hand towards the black-haired man that still stood on the doorway, not moving. “I hope that you’ve prepared yourself for tonight…” his voice was smooth and made Harry shiver from the lust radiating from the blonde man.

Harry walked towards the bed, standing in front of Draco who sat on the foot of the bed, looking down at the grey eyes. Dilated and full of lust, like a predator ready to pounce at him at any moment. Harry smiled shyly and started to remove his gown slowly. Like a dance. A show. Only for the Big Bad Dragon to eat.

“Good boy, Harry…” Draco complimented as the gown dropped onto the floor. “Now come, sit on my lap.”  
Draco, still in his usual suit, patted his lap. And when Harry got closer, he grabbed the shorter man’s hips to manoeuver him, making Harry face the other way.

“Draco?” Harry asked nervously.

“It’s okay. I have a new idea I want to try. Are you okay with that?” Draco kissed Harry’s shoulder.

“Yea. Yea, okay.” Harry couldn’t wait for it any longer anyway. He needed Draco. He needed Draco to be inside of him as soon as possible. “Please…” Harry begged.

Draco’s eyes shined with mirth as he quickly unzipped his pants and shoved them down to his ankles. His cock jutted out and poked around Harry’s bottom, the latter gasping at the feeling of Draco’s hardness.

Conjuring lube on his hand, Draco covered his cock with it. He moaned at the feeling before lifting Harry slowly by his hips and pushing him down onto his cock. Harry’s hole, ready and leaking, gave way to the head of the cock and slid down fully and completely with a gasp and a moan.

“Dray… More…” Harry moaned as he tried to move up and down from Draco’s tight grip around his hips.

Draco chuckled. “Slow down, kitten.” He then proceeded to aid Harry in his movements with a slower and more rhythmic pace.

“I want more. Please. _Fuck_. Why aren’t you naked. _Ah!_ ” Harry mumbled and added with another moan, “I want you naked… _Mmmh!_ ”

Draco cursed under his breath. His cute little kitten was begging and he can’t ignore his wishes. So, he pulled Harry away, who are moaned at the loss of contact, before spelling off all of his clothes and getting back into the action. This time with more speed.

“ _Oh my… fuck._ Draco, I—” Harry gasped as he felt Draco’s cock hit his prostate.

“There it is…” Draco smirked before pounding harder on the sensitive nerves.

Harry moaned even louder, grasping at Draco’s arm to keep his balance. His fingers tightening almost to the point of it feeling painful for the blonde.

“Who’s a good boy?” Draco asked amidst the sound of skin slapping against each other.

“Me… I’m being good,” Harry answered.

“Yeah, that’s right. And who owns you?”

“You, Draco. Always yours. _Ahn_.”

With that, Draco pounded harder and faster to please his beautiful kitten. The latter looking up around his shoulder with bright green eyes full of loving passion. Draco doesn’t know how got Harry, but it happened. And they will be together for a very, very long time.

“D-dray… I’m nearing my limit. _Please…_ ” Harry gasped for air.

Draco let out a breath as well. “Don’t worry, kitten. I’m also close.” He let out another breath as he reached one of his hands to Harry’s mouth. “Suck it up real good, kitten.”

Harry proceeded to suck and licked at the fingers. It felt so good to both of them. Harry, loved the feeling of being a good pet, while Draco felt the sensation of that soft tongue moving with such exquisiteness it made him even harder.

Sucking noises and the slap of skin filled the room. Occasionally, moans as well. And then a loud yell.

“Dray! I’m coming! _Fuck_ , I’m coming!” Harry made noises ranging from moans to panting as Draco felt the walls around his cock tightened.

“C’mon Harry…” He dropped the hand from Harry’s mouth to the moving hips again and moved with vigour, his own hips snapping up to meet with Harry’s end.

“Draco!” Harry yowled as he came in spurts. Come flowed freely from his cock and fell onto the carpeted floor.  
Draco moved a few times more before coming deep inside of Harry while biting the latter’s shoulder to hide his own moan.

They stayed like that for a moment before falling onto the bed, Harry moving aside to let Draco breathe.

“I love you…” Harry whispered.

“I love you too, love.” Draco turned to face Harry and kissed him. “We should do it again sometime.”

Harry chuckled, “I think my arse would be too sore to sit around for your family dinners if that happens.”

“I can cushion the seat,” Draco answered with a blank face.

Harry smacked a pillow at the man beside him. “They will know!” he said with cheeks red from the thought.

Draco chuckled before grabbing Harry’s wrist to stop him and kissed the other man again. This time more deeply.  
The golden rings on their ring fingers shining brightly from the candlelight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!! I almost didn't think about joining this year because of other fest I'm joining, but heck with it; I LOVE DRARRY. And I would always; ALWAYS be on their side.  
> Anyway, see you guys in the next event! of if you subscribed to me, see you in the next work!  
> My Twitter is @ap_tensai got the username changed because having "drarryfucboi" was getting a bit "old" and having a stalker, isn't what I signed up for as well XD so yeah, that happened. Bye! Thank you for having me this year everyone!! or should I say... Drarryans!! <33
> 
> -AP  
> PS, yes I'm on Drarry Discord. No need to question it XD just find the person with some funky japanese kanji, and that's probably me.


End file.
